Talk:This Life is Mine/@comment-28189972-20170609143143/@comment-25936766-20170613201328
1-Actually, yes. V4 was heavily rushed not just for Weiss, but for most characters. Oscar went from "Shut up, voice in my head" to'' "Alright, I'm leaving. I don't know why, but I'm leaving"'' in practically one go, with no smooth transitions between. Yang went from'' "Life is meaningless...." to "Alright, let's try the arm", and by the next time we saw her, she had '''already practically dominated the arm', having no issues at all with it and even fighting pretty well. And by the next time we see her, she's already leaving for Mistral, as if her PTSD had suddenly vanished. And Weiss, from the audience's PoV, was grounded for like 1 day before she left to Mistral. And before that, she went from just starting to practice the Summoning, to already being able to summon the entire Knight, in the span of 1 episode. If Weiss had remained grounded for V5, it would've been great. Make her reflect on what she did, develop more, don't rush things so much. Hell, here's an idea: Make her realize that while the SDC needs to change and Jacques is an asshole, '''acting like a spoiled brat is not the right way to improve things'.'' BOOM, gains maturity and improves her character while keeping her goals intact. More or less the same should've been done with at least Yang too. RWBY barely spent a single season away from each other, and then reunite right by the next season? What was the point then? It's a wasted chance. ---- 2-"Is it really damaging if the public doesn't give a fuck?" Assuming the public doesn't give a fuck, is the reason companies like EA are despised regardless of what they do. Public Reputation is important. Even in basic conversations, since even if you're an expert, even if you know what you're talking about or know what would be better, if the people have a negative opinion of you, it will be VERY HARD to convince them to agree with you. Public Reputation can doom and save companies. The better the PR the more forgiving people will be, the more willing to help they will be. The worse the PR, the less forgiving people will be, and if fingers need to be pointed they will be more inclined to blame you before anything else. Only a child dismisses PR like if it was a meaningless thing. PR can decide your life, not just short term, but long term. It's part of the reason why being arrested or even accused of a crime can ruin people's lives, even if they are proven innocent. ---- 3''-"I mean how do we know that Papa Schnee wasn't gonna just take that money and use it to line his own pockets to make up for lost profits?"'' How do we know he would actually do that? We know he's abusive, controlling, and an ass. But here's a fact: Even bad people can do good things, even if for bad reasons. He could just keep the money. Or he could indeed use it for what he advertised, giving people the impression that the SDC does care about Vale, which helps greatly in the long term. If Jacques does indeed "keep it" in V5, however....Weiss would still have been wrong. Because''' you are talking about different things here.' She still yelled at the guest. She still almost hurt one. She still did '''not' show remorse or guilt. She still insulted Jacques on a personal level for no good reason. She still demanded to be given what she wanted after doing all that like a spoiled child. Whatever Jacques does with the money, it does not change what Weiss did, nor does it change Weiss's lack of care over what she did. Just because someone you hate is an asshole, it does not mean you are justified in your own actions.' That kind of mentality brings nothing good.' ---- 4-Not really. Weiss has no real capacity of independance here. Weiss hasn't even graduated, she's barely started her studies. She has nowhere else to live, and she has no job. Even if she couldn't stand to see Jacques, she has nowhere to go, and she doesn't even own the manor - if not Jacques, then her mother is the one who owns it - so she can't make Jacques leave just like that. The least Weiss can do is tolerate his presence until she IS able to become independent. Hell, had she waited until she did inherit the SDC, there wouldn't have been any real problems; she wants to change the SDC and it's image. She can do that when she actually owns the SDC. Which she would've if she didn't act like a spoiled brat and insulted Jacques right in his face. Just because you turned 18, it does not mean you can do whatever the hell you want, it does not mean there will be no consequences if you misbehave, it does not mean you actually CAN live on your own just yet. Sure, she's now going to Mistral, to see Winter...who is only there because of her job, not because she lives there or anything. ---- 5-I'm not a "Jacques sympathizer", kid. I'm just a rational person who acknowledges the fact that THINGS ARE NOT BLACK AND WHITE. -"Bad" people can have a point, can do good things even if for the wrong reasons, and are not in the wrong just for being "bad". -Good people do not have the right to do whatever they want without consequence just because they are the "good guys". Especially when they don't even show some remorse. Weiss had her reasons for yelling at the guests, sure, but her lack of remorse over what she did, combined with how she still demanded to leave Atlas, without considering whether she deserved it after what she had done (and didn't even apologize for), only makes her a spoiled brat. The same kind of spoiled brat that she was in Vol.1. Apparently, she has forgotten what Port told her in Vol.1. Jacques, meanwhile, is an asshole, abusive in many ways, has a horrible laugh, is a liar at least when convenient, and has a horrid obsession with PR. But given what Weiss had done and her lack of remorse, and the personal attack she threw at him, he had every reason to ground her, even to slap her depending on who you ask. And was still justified in giving the SDC to Whitley to inherit. He lied about the reasons for why, but no one in their right mind would give someone like Weiss the right to inherit a company like the SDC, given her behaviour. Imagine now, that you had a kid, even if an 18-years-old kid, who, during a party, yells at the guests, then almost injures/kills one. Then, instead of apologizing, your kid demands to be given what they want and go where they want, in spite of what they did, and when you, like any decent parent, ground them instead, they insult you. Only a dreadful parent wouldn't punish their child after all that.